


bite me

by darkmx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmx/pseuds/darkmx
Summary: In which Kihyun takes Changkyun to a vampire bar, and he enjoys himself.





	bite me

Changkyun never would have thought Kihyun would have done any of this, let alone drag him along. 

walking into a dark alley, Kihyun reassures Changkyun that they are safe by grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly. This was the only way Kihyun knew how to get to the bar. 

Shortly after reaching the bar, a tall, pale male answered the door. Eyeing Kihyun, waiting for someone to state a name. Rolling his eyes, Kihyun finally manages to open his mouth and revealed a name. "Lee jooheon." Something in the tall man switches. Gaze gets toned down. He allows the two boys to enter. Slowly closing the door behind him, vanishing in the distance. 

A month ago, Changkyun found out that Kihyun goes to a vampire bar. Exchanges his blood for a high feeling. He had so many questions, the number one question being, "why?" Kihyun explains it as an energy booster. "Vampire venom is a drug, and i love it." Changkyun kind of gets it, but not fully. "Does it not hurt?" Kihyun laughs. "Of course it does, their teeth are literally digging into your skin and sucking your blood." He catches his breath. "But it's the best feeling you will ever experience, the blood all over their face, whining under them, plus" , Kihyun smirks, "they are so hot." Changkyun was curious, he felt the need to fully understand what Kihyun meant. Changkyun let out a response Kihyun wasnt ecpecting. "Take me." 

 

Two weeks later and here he was, standing in the middle of a vampire bar. Kihyun's name was heard being called, someone was excited to see him just as much as Kihyun was excited to see the unfamilar voice Changkyun heard. The mysterious man walked closer and closer towards them until the man locked lips with Kihyun. Parting away quickly, Kihyun begins to introduce his "friend." 

"Changkyun, this is Jooheon. Jooheon this is my bestfriend, Changkyun." Flashing a smile, Jooheon reaches his hand out, hoping to recieve a hand shake back. Changkyun follows his movements, putting his hand out, shaking Jooheon's hand, plastering a small smile on his face. "Jooheon is my vampire, he feeds on me and well, you know the rest." Explained Kihyun. Jooheon nodding his head indicating what he was saying was correct. 

Changkyun could feel eyes on him, looking around trying to find where exactly someone was staring at him. He found a pair of eyes meeting his when he scanned the bar. A tall, lean, beautiful man. He looked familar, then it hit him. Tapping Kihyun on the shoulder, Changkyun whispered, "Isnt that the guy who let us in?" Kihyun confirmed it was, quickly asking Jooheon if he knew him. "Chae hyungwon." Explained the Vampire.  
"He's cool, super laid back-" stopping mid sentence, taking a double take. "And it seems like he has his eyes set on you, Changkyun." Teases Jooheon. Kihyun gets excited, telling Changkyun to go and talk to him, see what he wants, possibly get marked. This was all too much for changkyun, but he also felt excitment.  
Telling the couple to go do whatever it is they do, he was headed towards the man of the night, literally. 

 

Getting closer, Changkyun takes a seat next to Hyungwon. Feeling light headed and anxious, Changkyun still managed to start the conversation.  
"If you can stare at me for such a long time, the least you could do is speak." Changkyun playfully states. Hyungwon sets down his drink and fixes himself. "You caught my attention back at the door. You smell so good, I want to taste you so bad." Getting closer, Changkyun freezes. Hyungwon brings himself to Changkyun's ear, allowing himself to stop there. "You can fool everyone else in here but i can already tell you would look so pretty whining under me while your blood is all over me as i feed on you, you'd probably even beg for more because it feels that good." Whispered Hyungwon. Changkyun felt hot, he was taken back a little. "You don't even know me." bites Changkyun.  
"We can get to know each other after we deal with why you really came to sit next to me." 

 

Hyungwon had a point, despite being nervous and barely knowing anything about what goes on in here. He wanted to feel the high Kihyun talked about, and Hyungwon was the hottest person he had ever seen.  
"Are you even going to ask for my name?" questions Changkyun. Hyungwon chuckles. "Baby i heard Kihyun say it, it's Changkyun right?" Changkyun rolls his eyes but tells him he was right.  
"So are you going to shut up and do something already?" He doesn't know what took over him but he just wanted Hyungwon to use him like he said he would. "Someone's eager." Hyungwon said in english, thinking Changkyun didnt understand. "You asshole, I understood that." Mocking Hyungwon, he replied in english as well.

 

Snatching Changkyun's wrist, gripping it, something took over Hyungwon. "Don't talk down to me, got it?" Yanking his wrist closer to him. Eye's piercing Changkyun. "Got it." repeated Changkyun.  
"See, i knew you were obedient." Changkyun felt hot again. 

Hyungwon lets go of Changkyun's wrist. "Come here." Motioning Changkyun to sit on his lap. "Where do you want me to ruin you, baby?" Changkyun couldnt take it anymore, he wanted Hyungwon, right. now.  
"M-my neck, please." Practically begging, he hopes Hyungwon hurries. Playing with his clothed dick, Changkyun gaspes. "Hyungwon, p-please." It was driving him crazy, but he loved it. Changkyun felt Hyungwons hand find it's way to his neck. Tracing his fingers all around it. Not long after, replacing his fingers with his mouth. Kissing and licking softly, Hyungwon was driving Changkyun crazy. 

"It's going to hurt a little at first, okay? but it'll feel good quickly." Hyungwon continued explaining. "If it hurts too much, let me know. I don't want to hurt you."  
Changkyun was surprised that Hyungwon was being so...caring? it made Changkyun feel safe, he trusted Hyungwon, he was ready.  
"I'm ready." Breathed out Changkyun. 

With that, Hyungwon sunk his fangs into Changkyun's beautiful neck. Changkyun's eyes closed shut, it stinged a little at first, but it started feeling better.  
"mhm, Hyungwon!" gripping Hyungwon's arm, Changkyun cried. Hyungwon came up, locking eyes with Changkyun. His mouth had Chamgkyun's blood all over it. Hyungwon brought Changkyun closer to his own face. Locking lips with Hyungwon, Changkyun could taste his own blood, continuing to make out with Hyungwon, he begs for another round. Hyungwon gives his baby what he wants. Grabbing Changkyun's arm, he dives in for his forearm, sinking his still stained fangs into them.  
Changkyun's throws his head back in plessure. The feeling was undescribable, he never wanted it to stop. 

Coming up, Hyungwon licks his lips, fangs being fully noticiable for a few seconds. Changkyun felt amazing.  
Hyungwon brings Changkyun closer to his chest, praising him.

 

"See, i knew you would be so good for me."


End file.
